


Один-один

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С кинк-феста на заявку 1.29. Колберт/ковер. На удаленный диалог Брэда и Рэя, в котором речь идет о том, что Брэд в детстве вычищал ковер в доме родителей. Рэй его стебет и говорит, что это обсессивно-компульсивный синдром. Знал бы Рэй, что Брэд не только чистил ковер, но и... Рейтинг. Можно юмор.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Один-один

**Author's Note:**

> С кинк-феста на заявку 1.29. Колберт/ковер. На удаленный диалог Брэда и Рэя, в котором речь идет о том, что Брэд в детстве вычищал ковер в доме родителей. Рэй его стебет и говорит, что это обсессивно-компульсивный синдром. Знал бы Рэй, что Брэд не только чистил ковер, но и... Рейтинг. Можно юмор.

\- Брэд, Брэд, слушай, Брэд. Ты вычесывал ковер в доме своих родителей, когда был ребенком. Вычесывал его строго в одном направлении, волосок к волоску. Все это, чувак, признак обссесивно-компульсивного расстройства. И это охуеть как печально.  
\- Это было один раз! Один раз! И дело в том, Рэй…  
\- Дело в том, Брэд, что ты выглядишь охуенно милым, когда злишься.   
Брэд внимательно посмотрел на Рэя, который широко улыбался в ответ.  
\- Так вот дело в том, Рэй, что я не рассказал тебе всю историю. Мне было лет 12 или 13, половое созревание, постоянный стояк.   
\- Да ну? У тебя? Не могу поверить.  
\- Я был высоким, тощим и нескладным мальчишкой. Я не особо умел общаться с девчонками да и не очень-то хотел. Мне нравилось читать книжки и наводить порядок в доме.   
\- Я так и подумал. Юный Брэд Колберт-задрот.  
\- И вот я чистил ковер, а это был ебучих размеров ковер, на нем запросто бы уместился наш хамви и все мы вокруг него. Сначала, конечно, ковер надо было пропылесосить, но грязь все равно оставалась в глубоком ворсе. И приходилось его вычесывать щеткой.   
\- Чувак, это просто пиздец! У твоих родаков что не было денег на домработницу? Детский труд, вроде как, отменили в позапрошлом веке.   
\- И когда я вычищал ковер, все эти ритмичные движения туда-сюда, влево, влево, все это мне как-то напомнило дрочку. И у меня тут же встал. Тогда я лег на ковер и стал об него тереться. Сначала в одежде, потом разделся. И я так себя накрутил, представляя всякое, что долго не продержался и обкончал весь ковер. Помню, на ворсе так смешно висели капли спермы. Я лежал на спине, ржал и не мог остановиться.   
Глаза Рэя в темноте как будто стали еще больше и чернее. Он ошарашено молчал и даже, кажется, перестал дышать.  
\- Рэй, ты куда сунул «Риппед Фьюэл»? В свою задницу? Мне надо закинуться, нам еще хер знает сколько ехать, поспать нам сегодня точно не дадут. Вот дерьмо! Мы как отряд долбаных зомби-камикадзе с красными от недосыпа зенками.  
Рэй медленно передал ему пузырек. Брэд высыпал горсть таблеток на ладонь, отправил ее в рот и отхлебнул из бутылки воды. У Рэя стояло так, что больно было двигаться. Ему казалось, что он не дрочил годы, хотя он был точно уверен, что сегодня уже спустил.   
\- Я это… приду сейчас.  
Он выскочил из машины, забежал в тень и чуть не скуля сунул руку в штаны. Перед мысленным взором замелькали картинки худого, с выступающими позвонками на спине мелкого Брэда, который трется членом о ковер, вскидывая свою тощую задницу. Рэй еле успел приспустить штаны пониже, чтобы не заляпать, и кончил с глухим стоном, кусая ребро ладони в грязных полуперчатках.   
\- Охуеть! - Персон пытался отдышаться и как-то осознать открывшиеся новые факты о своем командире.   
Когда он вернулся в машину, Брэд мурлыкал что-то себе под нос и был как всегда невозмутим.  
\- Ну что, малыш Рэй-Рэй, признай, этот тур дебатов ты слил подчистую.  
\- Так ты мне напиздел про все это?!   
Брэд неопределенно хмыкнул. Рэй не видел его в темноте, но откуда-то точно знал, что он улыбается уголками губ.   
\- А я однажды трахнул размороженную курицу, - начал задумчиво Рэй.


End file.
